


The Christmas Tree Farm

by DisneyGeekWriter



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Sleigh Ride, outdoors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisneyGeekWriter/pseuds/DisneyGeekWriter
Summary: A Christmas fluff for the Kristanna Secret Santa Exchange on tumblr. 
Kristoff's family owns and operates a Christmas Tree farm and Santa village. Anna's the new girl working there. Mutual attraction leads to more and more. Falling snow and a sleigh ride home.





	

The Christmas Tree Farm 

 

The weather man warned all week that there was going to be a major snowstorm headed their way. Not that Kristoff Bjorgman ever truly believed the forecasts. His grandfather Pabbie always said that meteorologists and magicians all went to the same clown college. The only weather Pabbie Bjorgman believed in was the weather as it was happening. And that’s how the family got snowed in almost every year because the stubborn old man wouldn’t change his routine for “made-up nonsense.”

So it was up to Kristoff and his siblings to make sure the farm was ready no matter what Mother Nature threw at them. While he wasn’t the oldest, he was the oldest boy still living and working at home. In a house of fifteen kids-- some bio, some adopted, some taken in as strays that never left-- there was always someone on hand to plow the road, chop firewood and, in the winter, run the family Christmas tree farm and Santa’s Village.

Kristoff finished plowing the drive from the road up to the farm and made sure all the walkways were sprinkled with salt and sand, as to not injure the guests. He walked past his parents, Bulda and Cliff, who kept the younger children of their guests entertained with building snowmen. He walked past the bakery and gift shop, the scent of molasses cookies and fresh bread wafting out the door, and it took everything he had to not stop and devour his weight in all kinds of baked goods.

That wasn’t the only reason he struggled to get his feet to keep moving.

Mixed in with the sweet aromas wafting through the door was that giggle, a giggle he admitted to himself he went out of his way to hear. Anna Daley, the new girl his mother hired to help for the season, stood framed by the large bay window as she placed a heaping platter of fudge in the display. Her lips curved up in a slow smile when she spotted him staring, and she gave a little wave. Her red hair was in her customary braids, her bangs framed by an adorable headband with fuzzy reindeer antlers, and she bit her lip and looked at him through her lashes as he finally pulled himself away from the window.

Kristoff had a firmly-held policy to not date anyone who worked for his family. Or friends of his sisters. (Or sisters of his friends, for that matter.) It was a good policy, a rational policy, a policy that saved him from untold mountains of agony and despair. It was a sane policy, and had held up really, really well through the years.

Until Anna.

Until Anna and her sugar plum cheeks and candy cane smile. Anna and her laughter that was both awkward and adorable. Anna and the way she wore the Norwegian-styled village costume that was Bjorgman Family Christmas Tree Farm uniform. He lost track of how many times he drove the sleigh of reindeer up to that year’s Christmas trees and his mind would be on the swell of her breasts peeking over the modest yet enticingly tight bodice of her dress. Or the way the laced corset hugged her curves in all the right places. Or the way her red hair shone like copper in the twinkling Christmas lights. Or the striped stockings that wound their way up shapely legs, only to disappear beneath the frilled flounce of her elfin skirt. Or how he wanted to take her out in the sleigh and do bad things to--with her.

They’d have lunch, he’d help her close up the bakery, they’d share coffee breaks and laugh together over customer antics. It was friendly, comfortable, but nothing more than that. It’d been three weeks of wondering how far down her freckles travelled and wishing he could join them on their journey. He knew he shouldn’t, his policy and all, but he wanted more. He was fairly certain she wanted more, too.

Anna knew exactly the effect she was having on the big blond. Yes, they were friends, and the way he’d smile at her when he’d normally grump at everyone else sent a tingle through her chest. If she was honest with herself, something she rarely was, she would say she was flirting with him on purpose. That she wanted him in ways she never understood.

But they were coworkers, and she loved this job. And she didn’t want to jeopardize it. But oh, how she wanted him to take her with him on one of his treks up the mountain and do bad things to--with her.

Early the next morning Kristoff stood on the porch of the main house, sipping fresh coffee, watching the road for his reinforcements. His older brothers and sisters were coming up for the day, not only to get their trees but to help run the place. The younger ones would camp out in the kitchen, running pots of coffee, cider (fresh from their own apples), hot chocolate (homemade, not that powered shit) and other goodies up to the guests and freezing workers.

Once they hit about ten or eleven they were in charge of helping load the trucks with the trees the guests cut down. They had to tag them with the right price and customer name so their customers would leave happy and with the right tree. The older boys were then in charge of bundling and loading the trees up for the guests, while the girls kept careful track of the inventory. As for Kristoff, he ran the sleigh rides up to where the trees were. While other tree farms used a tractor and wagon, the Bjorgman family was famous for their reindeer-drawn sleigh. The bred and raised their deer at the farm, Kristoff’s favorite part of the whole operation. 

By mid-morning they were super busy. Families of all shapes and sizes made the trek up to the farm to hunt out and cut down their very own Christmas trees. Pabbie was in high heaven as Santa, taking the time to speak to each child no matter how long their Santa list was. Pictures were taken, snowballs thrown, cocoa drank, and trees picked out and cut down, each one “the” perfect tree for its family. It was well past noon when Kristoff went down to the stables to change out the reindeer. They had a herd of about twenty or so Alaskan caribou, so none were overworked.

“Kristoff?” a soft, chipper voice called into the stables. “Kristoff?”

“In the back!” he replied, loading up the oats and hay for lunch time.

“I brought you something for lunch. Ma, um, I mean Mrs. Bjorgman, was worried you hadn’t eaten anything all day,” Anna chirped, coming into view.

His mouth went dry. The dim light streaming in had shadows dancing along those curves of hers. He cleared his throat, desperate for distraction. “It’s ok, everyone calls her Ma. She loves it. And thank you. Ma knows me too well.” He took the proffered basket she carried, his fingers brushing against hers, the contact fuzzing his brain. “Um, I’m not too hungry right now, but these guys are. Care to give me a hand? 

“You mean it?” her entire face lit up.

He offered his hand to her and she gladly took it. They walked in a comfortable silence back to the oats and hay storage. Large bales of hay were stacked up high against the barn. Kristoff pulled a flat cart out of the corner and started lifting the large bales with ease from the stack to the cart. As much as watching Kristoff lift gave Anna a thrill, she decided that she wasn’t helping as much as she could be, so she went to lift a bale on her own.

She managed to lift it about an inch off the ground before it plopped back down. Frowning, she gave it another go. He stood back, watching her, not offering to help unless she asked for it. It took her a few tries, but she got the bale to the cart. 

“Aha! Did it!” she grinned at him, proud of her accomplishment. He stopped admiring her backside in time to return her smile.

She shook her hands and winced at the red stripes pressed into them from the baling wire. Seizing the opportunity, Kristoff cradled her hands in his and kissed her palms. She gasped, curling her fingers to brush against his cheeks. His lips were soft and warm, his hands calloused and worn from the years of working on the farm. His honey brown eyes looked into hers with an intensity she could no longer deny. She pulled on his hands, pulling him down until her lips found his.

She tasted of hot cocoa and sugar cookies and he kissed her like a starving man. If he was hungry, she was ravenous, melting into him with reckless abandon. His arms wrapped around her body, her small and fragile body that haunted his dreams, and he pulled her in protectively, possessively. She whimpered into his mouth, the noise shooting straight to his groin. It didn’t take him long to lift her up into his arms, and he groaned into her mouth when her legs wrapped themselves around his waist. He stumbled backwards into the pile of loose hay.

Kristoff was beyond content to press her close, to cuddle and kiss her for hours I the soft hay, but Anna was less patient. She writhed in his arms until she straddled his hips, grinding herself down hard on his growing arousal.

“Ah-Anna?” he panted, his hips thrusting up to meet hers of their own volition. “You want this?”

“God, yes!” Anna whispered, coming up for air. “I have wanted this—you, wanted you, for so long.” She looked down at him, blushing shyly. “Do, um, do you want this?”

He surged up and captured her lips again, cupping her face in gentle palms before sliding his hands down her back and pressing her against him, sinking them back down into the hay.

Yes, he wanted this, but he wasn’t sure what ‘this’ fully entailed. She took his hand and guided it under her skirt. “Touch me. Please.” She didn’t have to ask him twice, his blunt fingers gliding up her stockinged thighs and slipping beneath her panties to find her sweltering center. His free hand braced her back as he held her against him, her hips circling eagerly. Soft moans escaped from her as his long, thick fingers found their prize.

“Anna are you sure?” he whispered looking up at her, his fingers teasing her. “You want to do this here?”

“I want you. Now. I don’t care where,” Anna whispered back, resting her head on his shoulder, riding his hand with wanton abandon.

He gave her a small smile and rolled them over in the hay, his big body sheltering hers, his hand still giving her the friction she demanded. He kissed down her neck, along her exposed collar bones, and over her breasts, begging to be released from the tight bodice. He trailed his mouth down her belly, lifted her skirt and buried his face beneath it. He blew a soft breath against her sex, teasing her. Her thighs trembled around him, begging him to claim that first taste…

“Uncle Kris?” a little voice called from the front of the barn. They both froze, hearts pounding for the wrong reasons. “Nanna’s wondering what’s taking so long with the reindeer.”

“I’ll be right there, Isaac,” Kristoff called out, scrambling out from between Anna’s thighs, nipping at them as he came up. “Wait for me by the sleigh.” He sat on his haunches and looked down at the beautiful girl beneath him, and he desperately wanted to sink back into her.

“Okay Uncle Kris!” Isaac replied, killing the mood. “Better hurry though. Nanna looks like she’s headed this way.”

Kristoff groaned, burying his face in his hands.

“That was close,” Anna giggled once the barn door slammed shut.

“Yeah,” Kristoff shook his head. “I guess that will just have to wait until later.”

She pouted up at him, and he couldn’t keep the low growl from bubbling out of his throat as he kissed her, hard and hot.

“I’m going to hold you to that,” she purred, pressing herself into him one more time.

“I’ll take the deer out the front. You can go out the back so no one sees you — so — uh — out of sorts.” He offered his hand to help her up. “And I’ll see you later?”

She took his hand. “Later,” she promised.

As the day drug on, Kristoff kept looking over at Anna, greeting guests, passing out mugs of chocolate and trays upon trays of fudge. She spotted him staring at her. As much as she wanted to tease him, it wasn’t the right time or place for it. It was still his workplace and his family and she respected that. But his puppy-dog looks of longing were just too tempting. She did her best to make sipping on her cup of hot chocolate look as enticing and come hither as she could. But she got whipped cream on her nose, and all he could do was laugh and shake his head. He was smitten, and there was nothing he could do about it.

The snow started to fall in the early afternoon and wasn't about to let up. Business slowed down and one by one his older sibling and their families packed up. Anna was bundled up in her coat, scraping away at her windshield. Her little car was no match for the worsening conditions.

“Hey Anna,” Kristoff called, the bells on the sleigh jingling. “How about a ride home?”

“Really? Thanks! But what about my car?”

“One of the boys will move it into the barn to keep it from freezing. Pop and I will bring it down to you in the morning.”

Unlike the large sleigh he drove during the day, this one was a two-seater pulled by two reindeer, a pair he named Sven and Lady Sif. He held up the thick woven wool blanket, a large thermos, and a knowing smile. Anna grinned back, put one of her mittened hands in his, and climbed up onto the padded seat.

“How long have you been planning this?”

“Since you came to work here,” Kristoff said, tucking the blanket around her. “Or this afternoon when we were in the barn.”

She sat primly at his side, the picture of chaste friendship to anyone who happened to look. Good thing they couldn’t see her hand on his thigh. “I’m glad you did,” she said, her voice as warm as her hand on his leg.

Kristoff swallowed hard, then whistled and urged Sven and Lady Sif forward and down the hill towards town. They drove down the hillside, the snow falling slow and steady all around them. “This isn’t too fast for you, is it?”

“Not at all.” Anna’s hand moved under the blanket, inching closer and closer up his thigh. “I like fast.”

“I, ah, um,” he stuttered, fighting a losing battle to keep his mind on the road.

“So I had an idea,” Anna grinned up at him from her perch on the sled’s bench.

Kristoff grinned back, “What’s on your mind, feisty?”

“Finishing what we started earlier, before we were so rudely interrupted,” she smiled. “Why don't we stop somewhere so I can thank you properly for the lift? Would you like that?”

He swallowed hard and guided the sleigh to a stop. “God, yes, but Anna… are you sure? We could hold off until we’re somewhere warmer.”

“I can’t wait any longer.” Her hand rubbed against his outer thigh, squeezing and massaging as her slender digits worked their way between his legs. He pulled a sharp breath in through his nose, trembling at her touch.

“I have been thinking about you all day,” she bit her lip, eyes glittering in the low light. “The way you kissed me, the way your breath felt on me… I could barely concentrate the rest of the day.”

Her palm curved over him, stiffening beneath his jeans, and his eyes drifted shut at the sensation. “I know what you mean,” he moaned.

“And it isn’t just today.” She moved the blanket, draping it over her shoulders to give her space to sling a thigh over his hips and straddle his lap. “Ever since I met you, I wanted you. I want you more than I have ever wanted anyone in my life.”

He crushed her lips to his and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her so her skirt flared out over his lap. She rolled her hips against his, grinding down on his growing arousal.

“I-ahhh,” Kristoff moaned when her lips caressed the side of his neck. “I don’t have protection.”

“It’s ok, I’m on the pill.”

He wanted to do right by her. He wanted to make sure she was sure. He wanted to bend her over the sleigh and bury himself in her. “Anna, I-“

“Kristoff, I want you. I want this. I love that you’re being a gentleman and I know we’ll have plenty of time later to do this proper, but right now I want you to fuck me.”

And she kissed him again, her tongue sliding against his lips, demanding entry. Alright, so in the sleigh on the side of the mountain road wasn’t ideal, but his head swam with the thought that it would only be the first in many more to come. He all but ripped open his jeans and pushed her panties aside. She shivered and gasped as he entered her, her heat even more delicious in the cold evening air. He tried to go slow, to savor her tight wetness, but Anna would have none of that.

She drove herself down onto him, pulled back her hips then sank him deeper into her heat. He held her tight against his chest, branding open-mouthed kisses on her shoulder and collar bone. Every nerve in his body lit us as she rode him, twisting and grinding and panting his name. “Please, Kris, more. Fuck, more…” 

Thick fingers slid down the column of her spine to grasp her hips with near-bruising ferocity. He bounced her down as he thrust up, pounding into her harder and harder, spurred on by her euphoric cries. He decided right then and there that fucking her in the sleigh on the side of the mountain road was the best decision he ever made.

 

_One Year Later…_

 

The snow fell outside, just as the weather man predicted. And Grand Pabbie ignored him, just as he always did. And Kristoff and his siblings prepared the Bjorgman Family Christmas Tree Farm for the weather, just as they always did.

But this year they had new helpers.

Kristoff stood on the deck looking out over the tree farm. His nose twitched as the puffball of the hat his child was wearing tickled him. He wore her in a chest carrier as he couldn’t bear to be away from his little Snowflake more than necessary. And with so many aunties and cousins floating around desperate for their turn to spoil the newest little Bjorgman, he was all the more adamant that the newborn stay with him or his beautiful wife.

“There you are,” Anna said, coming out of the house. “I wondered where you both had gotten to.”

“Hannah wanted to watch the snow fall,” Kristoff said, giving his wife a kiss. She adjusted the hat on the baby’s head, smoothing out the wispy reddish blonde hair that was just starting to sprout. “It’s her first snow. She’s going to help me drive the sleigh today.”

“I thought she was going to help me sell fudge.”

“You sure you’re up for it? Shouldn’t you be resting?”

“Not a chance, mister!” Anna pouted. “I’m not missing Hannah’s first year on the Christmas Tree Farm for anything.” 

Kristoff smiled at his feisty bride, and gave her pouting lips a soft kiss. “Well, maybe if she gets too cold hanging out with Daddy. But she does have to learn how to take care of the new baby reindeer.” 

“But what if she wants to be a master candy maker?”

  
“Nothing says she can’t do both,” he pulled Anna in close, and together they looked down in wonder at the little miracle bundled snug and warm against her father’s chest. “I do believe she can be whatever she wants to be.”

 


End file.
